


The Last Marauder

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Death, Filk, Friendship, Full Moon, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts, Loss, MWPP Era, Marauders, Mischief, Mischief Managed, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Prose Poem, Singing, Song Parody, Spice Girls References, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad look at the Marauders and the demise of their friendship, leading Remus to become the last Marauder. A song filk to "Viva Forever" by the Spice Girls although it does also work nicely as a poem. Originally written in 2004. And still true even with the release of the last two books :(</p><p>Everything was fine then, everything all right<br/>Hadn't a care through school years that they faired<br/>Everyday and full moon night<br/>Nothing came between them, nothing ever could<br/>Sometimes they'd fight but they'd soon reunite<br/>And they always thought they would</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> "The Last Marauder" to the tune of "Viva Forever" by the Spice Girls. Originally filked 2004

Do you still remember how they used to be?  
Mischievous students, quite clever and prudent  
A lovely sight to see  
All of them together  
Had each other's back  
Never to leave one and always receive fun  
Their friendship never lacked  
  
Where's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?  
  
The last Marauder  
He's still standing  
Eversmiling through the days  
Mourns the losses, though no stranger  
To the pain that's in his haze  
  
Everything was fine then, everything all right  
Hadn't a care through school years that they faired  
Everyday and full moon night  
Nothing came between them, nothing ever could  
Sometimes they'd fight but they'd soon reunite  
And they always thought they would  
  
Where's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?  
  
The last Marauder  
He's still standing  
Eversmiling through the days  
Mourns the losses, though no stranger  
To the pain that's in his haze  
  
Sadly he's alone now, he was such a fool  
Though they would say they would stay come what may  
How could he ever believed?  
  
Where's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?  
  
The last Marauder  
He's still standing  
Eversmiling through the days  
Mourns the losses, though no stranger  
To the pain that's in his haze  
  
The last Marauder  
He's still dreaming  
Of those days left in the past  
Days that were too good to be true  
But ev'rything goes too fast  
  
The last Marauder  
He's still wond'ring  
How we all get where we are  
Is it fate or something greater  
As he's looking to the stars  
  
The last Marauder  
He's still going  
Though he feels this is all wrong  
He survives it, passes by it  
As he must still carry on


End file.
